Amitié Fugace
by SunFlake3
Summary: C'est les vacances. Gareki et sa famille décident de partir en vacances. Seulement, la route est longue pour aller à la mer. Qui viendra le sauver de cet ennui mortel ?


_**Disclaimer : Yogi et Gareki ne sont pas à moi. J'ai pas réussi à les acheter.**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà une petite fanfic mignonne de Yogi et Gareki. Je l'ai créée tout de suite après avoir fini une autre fanfic ( Zosan, pour ceux qui connaissent) assez longue et triste. Du coup, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu plus gai et court.<em>

_Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMITIE FUGACE<em>**

* * *

><p>Gareki s'ennuyait. Comme n'importe quel enfant ayant passé plus de deux heures à l'arrière d'une voiture. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, lui venait d'en passer seize à attendre dans ces stupides bouchons. Il soupirait. Les vacances commençaient bien.<p>

Nous étions le mois d'Août, donc le mois où tout le monde choisissait de partir en vacances à la mer. Et les parents de Gareki en faisaient partie. Malheureusement...

Sa console de jeu vidéos n'ayant plus de batterie, le petit brun de sept ans n'avait rien à faire. Blasé, il regarda par la fenêtre. Dans la voiture d'en face se trouvait un autre garçon. Un grand blond qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Celui-ci avait un sourire sur les lèvres malgré le fait qu'il devait clairement s'ennuyer. Soudain, le grand blond tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Gareki. Il lui fit alors un salut de la main amical. Le brun, déjà renfrogné pour son âge, détourna la tête mais continua de le regarder en biais. Cet idiot était en train de le regarder d'un air attristé. Puis, il se retourna, se baissa pour se redresser. Il semblait être en train de faire quelque chose de manuel. Lire, jouer à un jeu vidéo ?

Gareki eut rapidement la réponse en voyant un calepin de feuilles collé sur la fenêtre. Sur la première page était écrit :

« Salut. Moi, je m'appelle Yogi. »

Le mot était complété d'un smiley souriant.

Gareki soupira avant de se baisser pour prendre son propre calepin de feuilles blanches et sa trousse à crayons. Il écrivit quelque chose et colla à son tour la feuille contre la fenêtre.

« Gareki »

Yogi eut un grand sourire et écrivit une nouvelle fois.

« Enchanté de te connaître. Ça va ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? »

Ce à quoi Gareki répondit :

« Bof... »

Le peu de volonté qu'il y mettait ne refroidit cependant pas l'autre garçon qui écrivit à nouveau.

« Tu pars en vacances ou tu en reviens ? »

« Je pars. »

« Ça alors ! Moi aussi. Peut-être qu'on ira au même endroit. »

« Ou peut-être pas. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es coincé dans les bouchons ? »

« Plus de seize heures. »

« Oh ! Moi, ça fait moins longtemps quand même ! »

Gareki n'avait pas envie particulièrement de répondre. Yogi dut le voir puisqu'il écrivit sur une autre page.

« Je suis content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Ah. »

« Ma seule compagnie, c'était Miss Miaou. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu connais pas ? Attends ! Je vais te la montrer ! »

Le petit brun vit le blond poser son calepin et lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers lui, il tenait dans ses mains une ridiculement grosse peluche qui représentait un chat aux couleurs vives avec un gros nœud sur une de ses oreilles.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'est Miss Miaou ! Elle m'a tenu compagnie pendant tout le trajet ! »

Gareki regarda d'un air choqué le blond enlacer sa peluche.

« Pfff ! Trop relou ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

En plus d'être u immature, ce garçon était un peu simplet... Génial...

« Rien. Laisse tomber. »

« Et toi, t'as pas de peluches avec toi ? »

« Non. J'ai passé l'âge. »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir une peluche, Gareki. Tu es encore jeune pour dire ça. »

« Si tu le dis... Gamin. »

Il avait l'impression de parler avec un attardé.

« Je suis plus vieux que toi ! »

« On dirait pas. »

« Mais je suis plus grand ! »

« Et plus con aussi. C'était de l'ironie. C'est pas une question de taille. »

Le blond prit un air choqué.

« Voyons ! C'est très malpoli de dire des gros mots ! »

« Sans blague ? »

« Oui. C'est mon oncle Hirato qui a dit ça un jour à mon cousin Jiki, qui est aussi son fils. Il a dit que... »

Et blablabla ! Yogi n'en finissait pas d'écrire. Gareki avait l'impression que le blond n'avait besoin de personne pour se faire une conversation. La preuve étant qu'il parle avec une peluche. Il posa sa joue sur son poing et le regarda s'exciter pour un rien. Au moins, il avait le mérite d'être divertissant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Gareki connaissait tout du blond : Son groupe sanguin, sa musique préférée, son signe astrologique, l'ordre dans lequel il rangeait ses peluches, le nom de tous ses amis et tout un tas d'autres choses sans aucun intérêt.

Le brun allait répondre une énième réponse sarcastique dans le but de casser son interlocuteur lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Yogi s'éloigner de plus en plus. Ce dernier écrivit un message à la va-vite.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra. Tu es mon ami maintenant, Gareki. Tu vas me manquer ! »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il ne voyait presque plus la voiture. Il soupira. Il allait de nouveau s'ennuyer. Mais, heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard. Il put enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Il se trouvait dans un camping. Alors que ses parents installaient la tente, il parcourra les alentours du regard. Il entendit des rires du côté du voisin de droite, il décida donc de passer devant pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Cependant, il fut repéré par le gamin de la famille voisine. Celui-ci était grand et blond et trimballait avec lui une peluche. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, il ne put s'empêcher de crier en se précipitant sur lui :

- GAREKIIIIII !

Oh non...

Il soupira à nouveau. Les vacances commençaient vraiment bien...

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini. Oui, c'est court mais dites-vous que c'est sorti droit de la tête d'une auteure fatiguée... Merci de votre lecture ( et peut-être de vos reviews...)<em>


End file.
